


Ownership

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Branding, Collars, Dom!William (Westworld), Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rope Bondage, Sub!Teddy Flood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: William wants to see everything the park has to offer. Everything.He wants to take the sweetest parts of Sweetwater and drag them through the muck. He wants to find the gentlest of touches amidst the most violent of acts. He wants to hear most every host scream and cry for mercy - but tonight, he wants Teddy most of all.





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphae11e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphae11e/gifts).



> Second place giveaway winner! Raphae11e, who also happens to be my beta, and to be the only giveaway winner from tumblr (@twitchtipthegnawer) instead of twitter (@twitchingcorpse). The request was for sweet little Teddy miserable, branded, and collared. I hope I delivered!

About a year into his obsession, William’s attention turned to Teddy.

Perhaps it was because of his narrative attachment to Dolores. Perhaps it was because his position in Sweetwater left him constantly in William’s face. Perhaps it was because he was pretty and sweet.

Like most of William’s… darker inclinations, it started innocent enough. He walked up to Teddy in the Mariposa, a smile on his face and a spring in his step. Westworld was just about the only place left where he fell into a good mood naturally.

“Not much of a rind on you,” William teased as he slid up to the bar.

Raising his eyebrow, Teddy half-turned towards him. “Is there some kinda fever goin’ around I haven’t heard about?”

Chuckling, William shook his head. “Not at all, Teddy. Not at all. Say, you wouldn’t happen to know where a fellow might find a nice private place, would you?”

Of course William knew every secluded place within a mile of Sweetwater. But there was something uniquely delicious about having Teddy lead him to the old, abandoned barn.

The door creaked when Teddy pushed it open. He was so trusting. His back was completely to William, not even half an eye on his companion’s motions.

Made it rather easy to knock him out.

By the time the poor boy came to, William had already lashed his wrists together and tied them to a pole in the middle of the room. He knew immediately when his prey was conscious, because Teddy wasted no time in drawing his legs underneath himself, as though that alone would make him less vulnerable. Bleary, still reeling from the concussion, he looked up at William and simply asked, “W-what happened?”

“What happened was you getting double-crossed,” William said cheerfully. He stood by a banked fire, which he’d built to burn low and hot.

“Traitorous bastard,” Teddy snarled.

So indignant, as if he had any right at all to trust a guest. It made William smile.

By now the iron rod in the fire was turning bright red where it met the coals. William gripped the end of it, but then paused and looked at Teddy consideringly. The host was yanking at the ropes around his wrists, but was stymied by how tightly they were tied.

William made a snap decision and strode forwards, taking off his belt as he went. Teddy glared as he got closer, saying, “Are you a pervert in addition to having no honor?”

“Yep,” William replied. “But that’s not what this is for.”

Sliding the belt between Teddy’s teeth was easy. After all, Teddy couldn’t very well bite off William’s fingers when they got in the way. The leather stretched his cheeks awkwardly, made him look at once more feral and more humiliated. The sight had William biting his lip in anticipation. “Don’t want you ruining your pretty tongue,” he said, by way of explanation.

Then he returned to the fire, and pulled out a brand.

At once Teddy’s efforts to free himself redoubled. Muffled protests sounded from behind the makeshift gag, halfway between furious and panicked.

“You look so calm and cool,” William said, strolling forward. “But strip that away, and what are you? Deep down, Teddy,  _ what are you?” _

There was a convenient stretch of skin where both his vest and his shirt had been divested of their first button. William was glad he’d thought ahead and removed Teddy’s coat as well; he didn’t want to give the iron a chance to cool.

Though it was difficult to read the logo when it was both backwards and glowing with heat, William knew well what it meant. He pressed the metal under Teddy’s collarbone, smelled burning flesh and felt himself salivate.  _ Delos. _ The mark of ownership would last only as long as it took technicians to heal the burn. William didn’t care.

For now Teddy was screaming as best he could, tears running down his cheeks. His eyes were screwed up almost shut, which William thought was a shame. He was sure the glazed terror in them would be better than candy. Better than sex.

Once the mark was deeply imbedded into Teddy’s flesh William pulled it away. Blisters surrounded the burn, but it didn’t seep much blood. That was the wonder of branding, in William’s humble opinion. He tossed the used brand aside carelessly; it couldn’t burn the barn down so long as he was in it.

Heavy breaths huffed from Teddy’s nose, and drool flecked his lips where his scream had forced it past hard leather. He looked almost real, sitting on the dusty ground, tear tracks clearing wet paths down his flushed face. Certainly the searing pain was real enough, since he had nerve cells same as William.

“That’s a nice scream you’ve got there,” William commented as he kneeled beside his captive. “Wonder what other pained sounds you could make? Bet there’s a whole variety.” He dug his thumb into the spongy burn, watched Teddy try and fail to squirm away.

Reaching up and threading his fingers through Teddy’s hair, William pet him for a quiet moment. Interestingly, Teddy listed into the movement, as though he was desperately seeking comfort.

But the brand wasn’t all William had prepared for that night, so he unbuckled the belt and slid it free from Teddy’s mouth. He expected immediate complaints, protests, declarations of revenge.

Instead, he got a whimpered protest. Teddy’s crying had actually gotten  _ worse. _ Hell, he was close to hyperventilating at this point, his breathing occasionally hiccuping. A slow smile spread across William’s face as he came to a realization.

“Oh, you were just playing brave, weren’t you?” William stroked Teddy’s face, ignored the whined protest he got in response. “Get a pretty lady on the line, and you’ll grit your teeth and bear it. But when it’s just you… aw, Teddy.”

Miserably shaking his head, over and over, Teddy muttered, “No.” If he’d had his hands free, perhaps he’d have covered his ears.

All it took was one hand reaching back for William’s fingers to brush the star of the night. The brand had been delightful, yes, but he’d seen and used similar ones in Westworld before. This, on the other hand, was purely new.

Softer than the belt. Shorter too, of course. And most importantly, embossed with Teddy’s name.

Brown leather slid, smooth as butter, around Teddy’s neck. William didn’t even tighten it enough to choke. He checked the fit with two fingers, like any good dog owner would do with a new collar. It allowed him to feel the moment Teddy’s pulse jumped in his neck as he realized what he was now wearing.

“It suits you,” William said amiably, ignoring that Teddy once again shook his head. “You’re lower than a human, after all.”

“You’ve been talking nonsense all night,” Teddy said. His voice cracked, but he forced each word out, and they were clear. “How dare you do this? It’s - beyond madness.”

“Very astute,” William commended. “You know what else is madness?”

Warily, Teddy met William’s eyes. Then he slowly bared his teeth, despite the fact that it caused his top lip to split and bead up with blood. The tears were dying down, William realized.

That was good. There was no fun in breaking a broken horse.

Well, if Teddy didn’t want to guess, William could just tell him. “A dog wearing clothes.”

In a second William had the knife out of his boot and neatly slicing through the remaining buttons on Teddy’s vest. He moved smoothly, didn’t draw it out, but didn’t rush either. Pain muddled Teddy’s thinking, so that by the time he tried to kick William away he was less a layer of clothing.

His shirt came off just as easily, but when William got to his pants he ran into some trouble. Teddy hadn’t given up yet on fighting back, and outside of Sweetwater he  _ could _ kick hard enough to hurt. The breath came out of William in a whoosh, and his ribs ached after the most recent blow. Retreating a bit, he considered tying up Teddy’s legs as well.

But the pain was kinda  _ fun. _ William’s smile was more bared teeth than anything else.

Anyway, Teddy didn’t need to be pantsless for William to have his fun. After all, William already had his belt off, so it was a simple matter to undo his button and slip a hand into his boxers.

“You lowlives are all the same,” Teddy said. He couldn’t seem to look away as William drew out his cock. “Your enjoyment relies on others’ suffering.”

“Have you suffered tonight? I must have missed that. Care to repeat?”

Teddy’s head hit the pole he was tied to as he jerked backwards. For just a moment, William saw him regret his words. He swallowed hard, kept his lips shut even while William rubbed the head of his cock over them.

“I’ll bite,” Teddy grit out, barely moving his mouth.

Using his free hand, William pet Teddy’s hair once more. He loved the barely-perceptible hitch as Teddy tried to stop himself from being comforted. “Try it. You’ll find I love receiving pain as much as I love doling it out. I’m many things, but not a hypocrite.”

Now it was William’s turn to regret his words. Those  _ stung. _

Ah, well. He had an easy enough distraction right in front of him.

He dug his thumb into the joint of Teddy’s jaw, hard and sudden. Teddy opened his mouth on a pained cry and William wasted no time in forcing his cock into the wet heat.

Though William wasn’t the largest of men, he still felt the immediate, threatening brush of teeth. They didn’t quite hurt yet, but that didn’t matter. He hadn’t lied about being a masochist as well as a sadist.

While he savored that delicious warmth, Teddy tried to push the dick out with his tongue. All he succeeded in doing was rubbing firmly over the head of William’s cock. At this rate, He’d be fully hard before he could get into Teddy’s throat.

Well, he couldn’t risk that, could he? Gripping the back of Teddy’s head with both hands, William felt for the goose-egg where he’d struck the man unconscious earlier. He knew he’d found it when he felt Teddy wince, and he used that momentary distraction to push forward.

Fuck but Teddy’s throat was tight as a vice. William couldn’t help but groan and let his head loll back, savoring the feeling. Then he remembered what he already knew - that Teddy was exceptionally well-endowed, and that his pants were tight as fuck. Chances were, he wasn’t hard, not with the rough treatment, but the thought of him chafing in the confines of his clothes was rather nice.

Around him he could feel Teddy gagging. He forced his eyes open, didn’t stop to contemplate when he’d closed them. All he knew was he wanted a clear view of the ruin he’d made of Teddy.

He’d seen Teddy in the throes of pleasure before. He knew the shape the column of his throat could make as he opened his mouth willingly, even eagerly. Teddy had been built for pleasure after all. He made a pretty picture with that monstrous cock of his curving up towards his belly and beading with pearly cum, with his quiet smile turned almost playful and demure.

Now, he was all pain. The red in his cheeks was pure misery, and blood was staining William’s cock as he slid in and out in the tiniest of increments. Teddy wasn’t able to breathe at all, and William knew he risked pushing him past consciousness if he stayed fully buried too long.

Using his grip on Teddy’s head, William turned the short thrusts into longer, smoother movements. Teddy  _ could _ have a breathing rhythm, if he was able to focus long enough to control himself. Unlikely.

Shit, he wasn’t going to last long. Teddy was over-producing saliva, velvet-smooth, built to be good. William shifted his weight to slip one foot forward, until it nudged at the crotch of Teddy’s jeans. There was too much clothing in the way for William to really feel if he was hard or not. Either way, he pressed his shoe down too hard for it to be comfortable for the poor boy.

With Teddy crying out around him, wordlessly begging for it to end, William came. He’d never had the best stamina anyway. No reason to hold out.

Even after he was done forcing Teddy to swallow his load, William stayed sheathed inside his mouth. He kinda wanted to choke Teddy out, now. He was done playing.

There was no reason for that either, however. William finally tucked himself back in and walked backwards two steps, carefully observing Teddy’s face.

“Don’t you - hah, don’t you wanna untie me?” Teddy panted out. “Or at least shoot me. Don’t leave me here like this.”

“You won’t be here long,” William said.

“What’s that mean?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” William turned towards the entrance of the barn, spotting the remains of the fire as he did. They could easily set alight the hay in the barn as soon as he was gone.

As he strode away, he waved over his shoulder. “See you later, Teddy.”


End file.
